The Once Past & Future
by TheWing22
Summary: This Story is gonna be a Sort of Crossover between things in Real Life and Sort of Mixing into the various Batman Animated Series, Batman Beyond, etc. It should be kind of interesting. Leave reviews and let me know how I can improve, Thanks. Hope you enjoy.
1. The Past

Its been years since I've see Sonny or heard from him. Back then everything was much more simple, quiet and easier. We had our ups and downs as friends but we always had that chemistry together and we always worked through them. Over the years I learned alot from Bruce and Sonny, they taught me the ways of the street and the ways to live by.

To think it all started that one bone chilling night in October. Sonny and I had just finished bowling and it was way past the time of night where two 6th graders should've been staying in that place of the Bay City, We stopped at a Local Rite Aid just to escape the freezing temperatures and rain outside. Just as we were in the Rite Aid, a average sized man wearing all black had just came in, the Man pulled out a Gun as fast as I ever seen and just shouted "EVERYONE BETTER FUCKING LISTEN BEFORE I START POPPING SOME HEADS NOW YOU BETTER GIMMIE ALL THAT MONEY INNA REGISTER BEFORE I KILL EVERYBODY IN HERE!" Too bad the Security Guards were off that night "Drew.. Stay Calm." Sonny said softly, as the Man in Black walked up with a cocky posture and movements, Sonny grabbed the Man and just win one swift kick and arm movements the Man was disarmed and almost down struggling to fight Sonnys strength.

As soon as Sonny had done that, I swear I froze for a second before instinct kicked in and I followed up striking the Man in the head, with about 3 blows the Mans struggling had subsided and he was down on the ground. The man bystanders watching were amazed at the two of us, and helped hold the man down til the Police arrived. Officer Blake had asked us a few questions "What did the Man do when he walked inside?" "What did the Man say?" "What actions did you take to subdue the Man?" To be honest I was so tired and had such an adrenaline rush that everything happened so fast I barely remember. Sonny although was much like Bruce, he kept his composure and just thoroughly answered the Officers questions, soon after we were done we got a ride Home back to Gotham, for which we were grateful for. That Night, we neither Sonny nor I knew we birthed the new Batman and Robin.

I don't feel like dwelling on the full story of the past. Although only two years past since then, Alot Changed and alot happened. Now back on, Later on that Month, everyone went out for Halloween, it was the one of the Last times we would be abled to, before it seemed we were too old, at least for us. Later that Halloween Night, just almost like before we stayed out late again. We were chased down Highway 490 where we arrived at Bruce's house yet unknown to us this was the Beginning for Us as well. The group of older Jokerz as they were called had been provoked by us at the Enclosed Community of Central Hill where they usually vandalize during Halloween. Again Sonny and I had to stand our ground and unknowingly, Bruce Wayne had came to our aid when everything got a little rough. We eventually helped him inside to get his medicine to which he allowed us to stay for a little while til we were sure the Jokerz had left and weren't waiting for us on the Highway. That was the first time we had met Bruce Wayne. His dark secrets of his past were unknown to us at this time, we were punk street kids with untapped potential that we didn't even know we really had.


	2. The First Time

During the Month of November, we had went back to Bruce's house to thank him. We didn't even know his name, "Bruce Wayne." he said deeply. We were surprised we heard so much of what he and his family had done for Gotham City while our parents were still kids. We introduced ourselves to him and he was assured that we were good kids with good intentions. We weren't much problems for Bruce as we continually visited him to help out around the Mansion. One fateful night he fell asleep after taking his Medicine "Drew, come here." Sonny said he had let out a Bat from a Grandfather Clock and had found a strange stairwell.

Being the curious kids we were back then we followed the staircase down and ended up to our surprise the Batcave. Bruce eventually found us in there to his dismay he was pretty upset with us "I knew you kids would find out one day. It was only a matter of time. Leave, and please never return.". We were pretty bummed out that Bruce had done that to us, but we kept it to ourselves. Again in the later weeks that past Christmas and New Years had passed and we went to go see the Old Man again. We occasionally went to see him over time against his demand that we never show up again. He was angry but he knew we meant good and had potential.

After months of training, Bruce's intentions were just for just to get stronger, not to ever take on the Mantles of Batman and Robin. Bruce repeatedly had never wanted us to ever take on these responsibilities and for awhile he kept it up. He claimed he never wanted us to have the fate or life of his old partners the Old Robins... We eventually kept on insisting to take the suits and he continually denied us that right. We stole them. January 22nd was the night and I remember it clearly. We stopped Four robberies and stopped an Attempted Murder. It wasnt much but we impressed and also infuriated Bruce that Night for stealing the suits. But from then on Bruce instructed us and molded us into the perfect Crime Fighting Machines.


	3. UPDATE

UPDATE: I know these Chapters are kind of short, being rushed a bit and lacking dialogue, but this is just a recurrence of events that happened from the Main Characters perspective and telling what happened in the past. Leave me reviews on How Im doing and what I can do to improve! Thanks!


End file.
